


Bomb

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron wasn't so sure about the mission they were given, not with Morgan not helping them. Still it was given to them and Aaron was going to get it done, no matter what.





	Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron heard the sound that he had been hearing for days but he waited because the night before Spencer had calmed himself and gone back to sleep immediately. Helo was asleep on the floor, but when there was a scratch at the door that separated their rooms, Helo was up and moving toward the door. Aaron sighed and got up as well. As soon as Aaron got close to the door, it opened. Luna made a pitiful whining sound.

Spencer was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, the blankets tight around him like he was trying to soothe himself with them. Mimic feeling someone wrapped around him. Aaron knew that Spencer was keeping secrets but as far as he could tell they were personal secrets or things that didn't matter. Aaron turned off the light that was on at the bedside and laid down behind Spencer.

"Huh?" Spencer said, half asleep.

"Shh," Aaron said and started to untangle Spencer from the blanket so that he could cover up some. The bed was just big enough for the both of them and one of the wolves to lie side by side. Help jumped up onto the bed and settled in at their feet while Luna took a spot in front of Spencer. Spencer had started to keep his room colder os that he didn't burn up at night with Luna in bed with him.

They needed all the sleep they could get because they had an early mission scheduled for that day. Aaron closed his eyes and will himself asleep. He wasn't shocked that he slept better with someone in bed with him. He always had, but it was the first time that he wondered if maybe there was something more behind it.

* * *

Aaron settled into the seat inside of Spencer's ship. They were trying for stealth, and Spencer was the better pilot of the two of them. Morgan was doing something else for COmmander Zavala that was top secret, so Spencer and Aaron were going alone on the mission. Aaron wasn't exactly sure that it was the best idea, but he had not been around the Vanguard enough to know if he had enough clout to disobey the three in charge of the Guardians.

Commander Zavala made Aaron look like a rebel which after meeting Cayde-6, Aaron could understand the man's sternness. Ikora Rey was the mother of the group, but then Aaron wasn't exactly sure that the three of them were anything less than lovers. Between the three of them, they did good with what they had, but Aaron didn't trust them wholly. Saladin did, and that made Aaron trust them more, but there were secrets that they kept that Aaron wasn't sure were theirs to keep. Spencer interacted with them as little as possible, including nearly running away when he heard Cayde-6 anywhere near him. Cayde-6 liked to make Spencer blush.

After meeting the rest of the Awoken that was in the Tower and inside the city, Aaron realized that Spencer was very rare in his skin color. Aaron liked it on him and wondered precisely where Spencer was from. Aaron knew that he was one of the original Awoken, changed in the aftermath of the Collapse. He had heard Spencer talk about how the LIght and the Darkness were his parents, but he wasn't exactly sure what the man meant.

"The Fallen will continue to claw at the walls of our CIty unless we strike them down. Beneath the ruins of the Cosmodrome, in the shadow of an old colony ship, we've located the House of Devils' lair and the high Servitor feeding them their strength. We must destroy this machine god and send their souls back to hell," Zavala sound determined.

Aaron saw the beacon that Spencer was guiding them to. The inside of the facility they were going to was an unknown. Aaron didn't like that but there was little that could be done as getting into the facility would mean that they announced their presence and then the lair of the House of Devils could be moved.

The entrance was unguarded but given the Fallen were trying to stay hidden, Aaron wasn't shocked. There had to be something that was set up to keep Hive out at the least. Aaron checked his weapons one last time. The sniper rifle had a new scope on it, and Aaron was glad of that. After that Acolyte had almost tried to kill him, Aaron had used his Glimmer to purchase a scope that all hooked into his tracker and allowed him to keep an eye on his own back while he was sniping. One of Aaron's scout rifles had been given to Spencer for him to use. A day spent on the range had told Aaron that Spencer was much better with a scout rifle than the auto rifle that he had been using. Aaron liked scout rifles because they were pretty damned close to a sniper rifle and allowed Aaron to do what he did best which was pick off enemies one by one. For Spencer, it was the control that did him best. Aaron had several and giving Spencer one was no hardship. Morgan had given him a pulse rifle that Morgan disliked, but Spencer liked. The three round bursts were nice, and Spencer had got really good at letting the natural kick of the weapon direct his shots from chest to neck to head. Almost always the shots were perfect. It would do well against Vandals if they were close in range.

Spencer set the ship to hover as he stood up to grab his weapons. GARCIA, both of them, were hanging at the back of the vessel. Whatever was going on with Morgan had them a little upset as they weren't able to track him or connect with his GARCIA.

"Ready?" Aaron asked when Spencer dropped the pulse rifle over his head to lay on his back. The scout rifle was in his hand. Unlike Aaron Spencer had no heavy weapon. Just the two rifles that were given to him. Practice range teaching had not got to heavy weapons yet. Aaron though had forced a handgun on him, just for the sake of having a third weapon. Spencer wasn't the greatest with it, but that would come with time.

"Yes."

"Take us down, GARCIA," Aaron said as he laid his finger on the safety switch on his scout rifle.

Aaron opened his eyes as he stepped forward. They were in the Rocketyard. Which Aaron knew was the closest that GARCIA could get them. There were plenty of enemies in the area and Aaron set about picking them off one by one. Spencer was firing as well. In no time at all, the Fallen were dead, and they were advancing to the next section. Aaron felt the ground shake, and he was blasted back. There was a Knight somewhere. Aaron turned to find him. As he did, he saw a Servitor on the other side of him along with two Dregs.

"I'll take the Knight, Spencer you take care of the Servitor."

"You got it, Hotch." Spencer found the Servitor and took off in a long arc that had him bypassing the Knight with enough distance to make sure that he was out of danger. He was focused solely on the Servitor. As much as Aaron could, he would make sure that Spencer didn't have to fight the Hive. Aaron took a couple of shots at the Knight, and it raised that damned black force field that also allowed it to heal. Whatever God that protected them, it was powerful. Aaron waited until the shield was dropping to toss a grenade at it. It stuck to his chest, and the Knight looked down just as it exploded. Aaron pulled the trigger on his rifle as fast as he could while keeping the Knight's chest in his sights. When Aaron knew that he had almost had dead, Aaron raised it up and fired off three rounds into the Knight's head. It dropped dead and turned to black dust. Aaron found Spencer and saw that he was taking out the last Dreg. The Servitor was in pieces at his feet. Spencer might not have fought the Fallen much before his resurrection as a Guardian, but he was making up for lost time very quickly. Aaron watched as Spencer backed up and ran with a purpose at the shipping container the Dregs had been using to hide in. Spencer blinked to the top of it and kept running to get to the top of a building. Aaron followed him, jumping up and landing atop the building. It gave them a good view of where they needed to go.

Hive and Fallen were battling it out to the right but where they needed to go was straight ahead.

"What do you want to do?"

"Think we can sneak across?"

"Sneak? Not so much but if we run we can make it. Stupid to expend ammo if we don't have to. I know that GARCIA packs a lot into her little space pockets, but I still don't like going down there without as much as we can get."

"Sounds good to me."

Aaron let Spencer go first, the young man running for all he was worth across. None of the enemies noticed him, too focused on the other enemies that were actually firing at them. When Spencer was across and set up to watch the enemies for any turning around and starting to shoot, Aaron took off. He was across in no time at all. Three Acolytes rounded a corner and looked at the two of them in shock. Spencer darted forward with his knives in his hands and had two down before Aaron got a shot off to take out the third. Aaron wondered about Spencer's fascination with killing things with knives. It was closer to a Hunter than anything else, but given Spencer's brain and his love of learning, Aaron understood why he was made into a Warlock.

There was one more area to cross, and it was going to be harder as there were two Knights patrolling the area along with two Acolytes. It was a sort of bowl. They waited at the top for the Knight to turn his back and Spencer ran across. He was on the far side before the second Knight walked around the debris area. Aaron waited for the Knight to leave before he ran. Aaron was almost across when he felt the ground shake from a shot from a Knight. Aaron heard Spencer's gun firing, so he put on a burst of speed to make it across.

"Over here," Spencer said nodding over his shoulder toward a blasted out doorway. Aaron's HUD said that it was where they were going as well. The GARCIAs were quieter than usual. Aaron still hadn't got used to GARCIA's personality, and there were will times that the thought of having GARCIA as a Ghost made Aaron's heartache. He missed Haley, her quiet strength and how she just knew him. She had been the one to resurrect him and had been there as Aaron had mourned the loss of his brother. No Ghost had come for him, and Aaron had been forced to bury the bones.

Aaron still hated his father, no matter if he was actually biologically Aaron's father or not. That was still up for debate, but Aaron knew that Sean had been born to the same slave that Aaron had been born to and the man who claimed them as his children had been the worst kind of person. Aaron preferred the allies of the Darkness that he fought compared to his father. Segoth had been a Warlord that had popped up in the aftermath of the Collapse and humanity's last-ditch effort to live using the power granted to them by the Traveler through the GHosts.

"Hotch?" Spencer called out, and it pulled Aaron out of his thoughts. He waved Spencer forward and followed him into the doorway. There were no enemies as they found the stairs that were going to take up them. Turn followed by stairs and Aaron wondered why there were no Fallen or even HIve to try and block them. They were heading into the Refinery, and Aaron wondered what was waiting for them when they reached it.

The halls were lit up until they weren't anymore. Aaron felt the air kind of change around them, and he slowed down. Spencer also slowed down without Aaron having to say a single word about it.

"Great, more Fallen and Hive," GARCIA said as she turned on lights for them to see. "Let's hope that we can avoid as much of the crossfire as possible."

Aaron realized that while it seemed like she was talking out loud, it was only in his helmet that the sound came out. He knew that it wasn't the case all of the time, but she was at least trying to be silent for them to not draw attention to them. The room that they stepped into was long and split level with small sets of step taking them down. Aaron saw the enemies moving in front of them and readied himself for a fight. It was just Hive left, the Fallen were all dead.

Spencer didn't hesitate at all. He switched to the Pulse Rifle and started to fire. Aaron stayed back and picked at the enemies with his Scout Rifle. Once the room was clear, Aaron kept his ear active to make sure that more weren't going to come running up the steps or even come from the rooms on the right of the room.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yes."

Spencer started forward, going down two small flights of stairs with a landing in the middle. Spencer was moving faster as he kept going and didn't run into any enemies. He stopped when he came to a fork in the road. To the left was a doorway and a view to outside while to the right was what looked like stairs that might lead the same way.

"This way," GARCIA said as she floated over toward the doorway. Spencer and Aaron followed, but she hung back to let them go out first. Aaron realized when he entered what he thought was outside was not. It was still part of the bhiding, but the roof had caved in, and it allowed nature to try and take over. Spencer started to list to the left, so Aaron went right in the room. There was plenty that could have an enemy hiding behind it. It was interesting to see how nature was fighting to try and live in a place that really it shouldn't be.

As they neared the doorway on the far side of the room, the sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Great, more Hive on Fallen," Spencer muttered.

"Better than Hive and Fallen on us," Aaron said.

"This is true."

Aaron knew that the Hive and Fallen hated each other too much to band together against the Guardians, it was what had allowed the Guardians to win as much as they did. The fighting got louder and louder, and around a corner, they were in a massive and very open room.

"We have to take this room back!" GARCIA yelled.

Aaron's HUD pinged, and he could see the device that they needed to get to. There was just a lot of Hive and Fallen to kill to get to it. Including a Wizard and at a least a Knight. The sound of a Captain's gun was heard. It was all out war it seemed between all of the enemies in the room.

"Geronimo!" Spencer yelled before he jumped down to the level where the majority of the enemies were fighting. Aaron stayed up where he was because he had a better view of the room and he could move around enough to see everything. Aaron kept his Scout Rifle out and Spencer it sounded like stayed with the Pulse.

Aaron watched Spencer kill the last enemies several minutes later and knew that it was too easy. He watched Spencer through the scope of his Scout Rifle as he stepped up to a machine on the far side of the room. GARCIA didn't do anything except hover around it.

"They are waiting on you," Aaron's GARCIA said.

"Okay." Aaron slung his gun over his shoulder and jumped down, using his jumping ability to make himself bounce up just before the ground to where he didn't jar his body when he finally landed.

"It's a Fallen Mesh Barrier," Spencer said, and he pointed over his shoulder at the barrier that was indeed blocking them. "I've read about these. It's going to take GARCIA time to get through it, at least three layers, maybe more. We aren't going to be lucky and get through it without enemies dropping in on us. I thought maybe we'd hide up there." Spencer spun and pointed up to the second-floor catwalk that had a secure hiding area behind a container. Aaron had killed a Vandal that had been up there trying to snipe Spencer.

"This is where he could have used a third," Aaron said.

"Yes, well. I don't think Zavala was thinking that this was going to be here." Spencer backed up to take off running, but Aaron laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," Aaron said. He ran over, and triple jumped up to the catwalk before he laid down on his side, bracing his arm above him to hold onto the railing and wrapping his legs around the bar at his hips. He held his hand out. Spencer ran up to catch the hand. Aaron tugged, drawing Spencer up and over top of him. "Go ahead GARCIA."

Fallen flooded out of the ceiling and the doorways just as GARCIA started to hack. Aaron shifted to his knees quickly as Spencer switched to his Scout Rifle. The first wave was full of Dregs and a couple Vandals along with a Captain. The second wave was Shanks. Aaron listened to Spencer chuckle each time he made one blow up as he took them out.

"First mesh layer hacked. The Fallen are getting smarter. It's like they have their entire system wired to a-" GARCIA stopped talking as an alarm sounded. Aaron couldn't help glaring down at her. "I'll work a lot faster."

Fallen flooded out of the wall at the back of the room, a Captain and a whole bunch of Vandals. Aaron saw the blur that he was sure was Stealth Vandals.

"You keep most of them busy, I'll snipe on the Stealth ones," Aaron said.

"You got it, Hotch."

There were more Stealth Vandals than Aaron had ever seen in a single area. Aaron wasn't even sure that he got all of them. He looked at Spencer and mimed that he was going down. Spencer nodded. Aaron grew his handgun and left his rifles up with Spencer. They would only bog him down. Aaron wandered around the room making the Vandals come to him. Between him and Spencer's shots with the rifle and Aaron's handgun, the Vandals didn't last long.

"I'm close. But, just so you know, there's more, like lots of Fallen and Hive on the way. I mean like loads."

Spencer groaned, and Aaron took off running back to where they had been. He would rather stay up there until the enemies were close than to have them surround him. Aaron triple jumped up to the catwalk and turned around just as the newest set of enemies entered the room.

The scream of Thrall told Aaron that GARCIA was right and that Fallen was on their way. Probably to try and combat the Fallen that was flooding the area. Aaron felt Spencer tense beside him as the Thrall came screaming into the room. The Fallen entered from the other side, and it was a good thing as it meant that they didn't have to fire right away. With the Thrall came a new Wizard, Aaron focused on it and let Spencer shred the Thrall to pieces with his Pulse Rifle. Sometimes the best therapy was killing the shit out of things. A Captain started to fire at them, so Aaron focused on him for a few shots, pushing him back to cover before going after the Wizard again. It was too many enemies at once.

Aaron cursed under his breath at Zavala and him pulling Morgan from this mission at the last moment. Stealth Vandals were amassing with Dregs and the Captain at the back of the room, concentrating their fire on Aaron and Spencer, trying to drop their shields with a barrage of shots. Aaron was about to yell at Spencer to get to cover when every single one of the Fallen was thrown away and blue electricity arced everywhere. Morgan stood up from where he had jumped into the middle of the Fallen with his Fist of Havoc. He grew his Auto Rifle and started to work on the Acolytes that were coming into the room with another Wizard. With Morgan at the back of the room, it split the focus of the Fallen and the few Hive that was left and allowed them to pick them off one by one.

Spencer chuckled, and Aaron heard the telltale explosion of Shanks. With the Shanks came more regular Vandals. Aaron heard them drawing swords and start to go after Morgan. Aaron picked them off one by one, headshots to them all. Then a sound that Aaron knew well came. An upgraded weapon which meant that it was someone strong. Aaron hated Shrapnel cannons.

"Naksis, Devil Baron," GARCIA whispered over the link.

"Arc," Spencer said loud enough to be picked up by all three of them.

"I got this. I'm going to get his shield down, and then you two go after him with everything that you have," Morgan said.

"You got it," Aaron and Spencer said at the same time. Aaron changed to his Sniper Rifle and made sure that he was aiming at Naksis. Morgan threw his personal arc grenade at the Baron and then started to fire at him with a handgun that shot out Arc bullets. The shield dropped, and Spencer opened fire before it was even all the way down. Aaron shot twice before Naksis fell to the ground dead. Now it was just mopping up of the rest of the Fallen.

"Barrier is down. We can move now," GARCIA said, and the barrier did indeed fall.

"What changed Zavala's mind?"

"I couldn't get into where we are headed by another means. He was hoping that with you two being the knock on the door, the back would be open but they have it all closed off nice and neat. I couldn't get in with a battering ram or more grenades than I can carry. So he had me hustle in to join you two before you killed everyone."

"He wants your kill count to go up!" Aaron yelled as he ran through where the barrier was not trusting it to go up again. The room on the other side had a hole blown in part of it. It was clear skies above. Morgan and Spencer followed behind him. A U-turn to go back the way they came at the other end of the room and there were more Fallen there. Spencer charged at them, knives out and worked on killing as many as he could with no ammo wasted. Aaron drew his own knives and used his solar abilities to throw them at the Dregs, burying them in their skulls. When the room was clear, Aaron picked up his knives again. He had spots for throwing hidden in little parts of his armor.

Aaron felt like they were walking through catacombs. He hated being so stuck inside waiting for Fallen to drop on them or Hive to appear in the shadows.

"The Lair is up ahead, under that Colony Ship. Just on the other side of all those Devils."

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you, GARCIA?" Morgan asked as a Walker was being dropped on them. Aaron hated Walkers and agreed with Morgan.

"Well, I'm sorry that I said anything but that Walker was on its way too here long before I opened my mouth thank you very much. Now get over there and kill it!"

Morgan laughed, and Aaron wondered, not for the first time exactly what kind of relationship Morgan had with his Ghost. It wasn't unheard of for strong emotions to form but given that Morgan was an Exo and GARCIA a Ghost, anything that went beyond battle comrades had to be purely digital and that kind of freaked Aaron out a little bit. He wasn't sure how something that only happened inside of their minds could be that pleasurable.

Aaron forced his thoughts away from that and onto the fight that was brewing ahead of them.

"Where exactly are we?" Spencer asked.

"I think if I read the maps right this is called the Blast. Don't know why."

"Maybe that will be one of my projects, figure out why everything is called what it is," Spencer said as he jumped down into the central area of the Blast. Aaron found a nest to set himself up in and work on the smaller enemies while Spencer and Morgan focused on the Walker. It looked like a giant beetle. Aaron had seen pictures of them before the Collapse. Many insect and animal species had been wiped out in the Collapse and the attacks that came after. Still, why did the Fallen have to make a thing that looked like a bug?

The Walker took forever to take out with having to fire at its legs to get it to pop its reactor out for them to take potshots at. Aaron focused on the Walker when the reactor was visible, and it helped a great deal, but it seemed the Fallen had an endless supply of enemies to come out whenever Aaron and the other two had killed them all. Aaron kind of hated that it appeared the Hive and the Fallen had this endless supply when the amount of Guardians that were alive were going down each day. Just because a Ghost could resurrect them didn't mean that a Ghost was immortal itself. Haley's dead body in Aaron's room was a testament to that.

Tomorrow wasn't guaranteed at all.

Morgan took the lead and Aaron pushed Spencer up to be in between the two of them as they walked through where the Walker was guarding and through a few halls and up some stairs into a room that looked like a weird assed shrine with skulls on pikes and glowing torches.

"So, this is the Devils' Lair..." GARCIA said, and she sounded a little too excited to be looking around. Aaron wasn't even sure which one it was that was talking.

The doors started to open, and Aaron heard Spencer's gasp. Aaron looked at where he was looking to see a massive Servitor in the middle of an open-air area that looked like a dock of some kind. There was a huge platform that was in a U shape. Morgan started to fire at it, but there was a robust blue shield around it. Aaron began to shoot at the Dregs that were everywhere.

"That's a very big Servitor," Spencer said.

A Dreg popped around the crate that Spence was using as cover and knocked him down into the pit below. Aaron rushed to the edge to see that Spencer was okay. A blast from the Servitor drew Aaron's attention from him.

"Sepiks Prime," GARCIA said.

"Well at least it has a name," Morgan said.

Aaron let himself chuckle as the shield dropped around the Servitor and he tossed a grenade at it. Aaron cursed as the Servitor flushed away, appearing about fifteen feet higher than it had been and thirty feet away.

It was a back, and forth, the three of them would peg at Sepiks, and in turn, the Servitor would call for more and more Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks.

Aaron was starting to get worn out when he didn't move fast enough. Aaron felt the burn of the blast from the Servitor as his shield dropped from the brunt of it and then a second blast hit him.

The feeling of being brought back to life sucked and Aaron hated the feel of it. He rolled to his side and tried not to throw up as he heard a scream. Aaron looked up in time to see Spencer running at Sepiks. Morgan tried to grab him but he couldn't. Spencer blinked up high in the sky and from his hands came one of the biggest Nova Bombs that Aaron had ever seen. The purple energy swirled and turned into a perfect sphere in Spencer's hands. Spencer threw it at Sepiks, and the Servitor just disappeared. Aaron started to look around to try and find where it had gone, but it didn't reappear. Aaron watched as Spencer kind of crashed into the ground and he waited to see if the young man moved at all. After a few seconds, Spencer rolled onto his back. He laid there panting. Aaron could see the rise and the fall of his chest. Aaron knew that emotions and the shit that went with them helped to push, but Aaron had never seen anyone ever use a super like that. Not that quickly with no training. Aaron looked at Morgan who was standing at the edge of the level they were on and was looking down at Spencer like Spencer was a freak.

"So he's really a boy genius," GARCIA said as she floated up to Aaron's head.

"What's the chances of getting the ship here to pick us up?"

"Ummm...slight. If you could get up to the top that would be better."

"Yeah, we will get right on that." Aaron didn't move though.

"I'll make sure that nothing can come in that door." GARCIA flittered off, and the other two versions of her went as well. Aaron made himself stand up. Morgan jumped down to the lower level and tripped over a body of a Dreg as he tried to make it over to Spencer. Aaron knew that Morgan was going to report exactly what had made Spencer push himself into something that he shouldn't have yet but Aaron none of the others understood. Aaron knew that Morgan had no memories of what he was before. He had been human and chose to become an Exo. Rossi had done the same exact thing. Prentiss had already talked about how her life was gone from her memories. JJ had flashes of happiness and profound sadness. Aaron and Spencer remembered, and for both of them, it was not that long before. Aaron had only been dead a handful of years. Spencer longer but his memories were bright in his mind. He had family that he wanted to find out about. Aaron vowed that when they got a chance and could sneak away, Aaron would make sure that he found whatever he could about his family. Even if it meant going to the Awoken Queen and holding a gun to her head while Spencer read over every single thing that was written down about the Awoken.

Spencer coughed once, his body spasming with it and then he sat up. He found Aaron the second that he did.

"So that was kind of anticlimactic," Morgan said.

"Why?"

"Well, you've seen the small ones explode when we kill them. The big ones explode bigger," Morgan said.

"Yes, well, I think it was kind of awesome."

"I agree with Reid," Aaron said as he jumped down to the level they were on. "GARCIA can't get the ship to pick us up here but if we climb up, she can."

"Sounds like hell," Spencer said. He pulled off his helmet and clipped it to his waist. His hair was plastered to his face, and he looked worn out, but he also looked really proud of himself. Aaron knew why the Nova Bomb had come out like it had. It was the first time that Spencer had ever seen any of his comrades die. To Aaron, he was used to it, and Morgan had to be as well.

"Yes, well I want to get home and get clean and sleep for a year so let's go," Aaron said.

Spencer laughed and nodded before he started to look around. Aaron wondered what he was doing until he pointed to a half-broken ladder that ran up the side. "We can use that."

Morgan went up first with Spencer in the middle. It was like getting up there had turned their comms back on. Aaron heard the chatter from the Vanguard, and then Zavala's voice cut through.

"Sepiks Prime cast a great shadow over our City. With its destruction, the Fallen Devils will grow weaker. But we must stay vigilant. The Fallen are crafty. They'll find ways to survive. They always do."

* * *

Aaron knew that he was a ball of energy but he was too antsy to go on a run around the Tower and he didn't want to go into the City at all. The shower had not helped, and Helo was somewhere else. The people of the Tower had got used to the two wolves very quickly, and no one batted an eyelash at them stalking around. Aaron took them hunting every day, and if Aaron couldn't, Saladin did. Pets were kind of frowned on, but no one was going to tell Aaron that he couldn't keep his war wolves. They had kills of their own.

GARCIA was off somewhere with all of the parts of herself, probably discussing Spencer and his shooting through learning all of the tricks of a WArlock with no actual training. Aaron knew that he had read every single book there was. Including a few that Aaron was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to read but his face was so earnest, and he always got so excited when he was talking to the various librarians that kept watch over the Lore of the Guardians that it was hard to disappoint him.

Aaron turned his head to the door that separated their rooms. Spencer had been silent for a while, and Aaron wondered if he was asleep. By the time that the debrief had happened and the Vanguard trio had let them go, it had been dark out. That had been two hours ago. Aaron wondered if he could get away with slipping into Spencer's room and cuddling with him without a nightmare being the cause. Aaron knew that he was fucked when it came to keeping his distance from Spencer and it had nothing to do with how pretty Spencer was. Yes, Spencer was very pretty, but even before Aaron had taken off his helmet that day he had woke up, Aaron was attracted to him. Aaron had a lot of lovers in the ranks of the Iron Lords. It was war, and everyone needed someone to be able to be themselves with. Aaron mourned them when they died, but he didn't let it distract him from what he was doing. Spencer, on the other hand, might be that person that broke Aaron when he lost him. He wasn't going to shy away from the young man though. Aaron was going to take whatever Spencer gave him. It was why Aaron couldn't let Spencer's nightmares go.

Making a decision, Aaron opened the door that was between their rooms. Aaron never locked his side, and he had never found Spencer's locked. Even when Spencer probably should like that moment. Aaron found Spencer sitting in the middle of his room, naked. Spencer was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and seemed to be in the middle of meditation. Aaron had never done it, but he knew that some Warlocks did, Ikora Rey was one of the most prominent.

Aaron let his eyes wander up and down Spencer's form as the young man sat with his hands on his knees and his eyes shut. Aaron pulled the door closed gently enough to where it didn't make a single sound. Aaron locked it. Looking at the other door, Aaron walked over to it and locked it as well. Spencer didn't move at all. Aaron looked at his back before walking around to see the whole of the back. There was a large tattoo on his upper back, while it was massive the actual skin it took up was not. It reminded Aaron of some of the Old Earth designs that he had seen in picture books as a young man. It looked like a triangle but the design was knotwork and at each point was a different set of initials. UR, SR, and MR. Spencer and his siblings. Aaron wanted to touch, but he didn't.

Instead, Aaron kept on walking around Spencer, learning the layout of his skin. When Aaron got around to the front again, he realized that something had changed even though Aaron had seen no movement. Spencer knew that Aaron was there and he liked what Aaron was doing. It had not taken Aaron long at all to see the change, and he knew it was because he was not really looking for it. His eyes had been drawn to Spencer's cock from the moment he had entered the room, so his eyes going back to it as soon as he had been able to see it again wasn't s shock.

Spencer was fully hard just from Aaron looking at him. Aaron felt his own cock twitch and start to get into it. Spencer didn't open his eyes, didn't move his hands, his lips didn't even curl to show his amusement. Taking the hard cock as permission of sorts, Aaron started to strip. He wasn't quiet about it. He wasn't even quick about it. He took his time and laid his clothes on a chair that was in the corner of the room. When he was down to his underwear, Aaron got on his knees in front of Spencer. Aaron reached out and rubbed his thumb over Spencer's cheek before curling his hand in the hair on the back of Spencer's head. He bent his fingers tight and drew Spencer forward.

Aaron wanted those lips on his. Spencer did fight Aaron at all, just rose up to his knees, his eyes never opening, even Aaron brushed his lips over Spencer's. Aaron reached out with his other hand and settled it on the naked skin of Spencer's hip, drawing him closer. Spencer went willingly. When Aaron pulled Spencer all the way into him, Spencer's cock brushing at Aaron's stomach, that was when Aaron got a reaction. Spencer gasped. Aaron shot forward, taking Spencer's mouth in a quick and slightly brutal kiss. Aaron settled back, his ass settling on his feet, he pulled Spencer with him to where the younger man had to spread his legs to keep his cock rubbing into Aaron's stomach.

Tugging on Spencer's hip, Aaron tried to get the younger man to settle on his legs, but Spencer refused. Aaron tried again, but Spencer didn't. So Aaron took matters into his own hands. He wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and tugged him more. It almost overbalanced Aaron but Spencer had to make a choice to stay on his own knees or give in to Aaron, and he gave in. Aaron felt Spencer settle on his legs and shift to where he wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist. Aaron's cock settled in the cleft of Spencer' ass, only Aaron's underwear separating them. It was too good, and it had been too long. He might have been asleep, but it had been years since Aaron had been alive and it was like his body knew that.

Spencer kissed Aaron back with just as much want as Aaron put into it. Aaron wanted it all. He wanted to possess Spencer's body and Spencer to possess his. Aaron stood up, holding Spencer to him. He turned around and walked back toward the bed. When he legs touched the edge, he sat down, jarring their bodies together. Spencer pulled out of the kiss, his eyes open, watching Aaron. Aaron let go of his hair trailing his hand down and around to brush at the column of Spencer's neck.

"What do you want to do?" Aaron asked, panting.

"Everything," Spencer answered back.

"Do you have slick?" Aaron asked.

"No, but I know where to get some, later."

Spencer pushed Aaron down onto the bed, staying up and looking down at him. Aaron trailed his hand down the line of Spencer's neck, between his ribs, and down to where he could wrap his hand around Spencer's cock. Spencer thrust his hips a few times before he frowned. He tried to get off of Aaron, but Aaron grabbed him with both of his hands.

"Want you naked too, Aaron."

Aaron let Spencer go. Spencer slipped down to his knees spreading Aaron's legs as he did it. Which made it harder for Spencer to get Aaron's underwear off. Spencer tugged down on his underwear as he leaned up. As soon as Aaron's cock bobbed free, Spencer was swallowing it down. Aaron tried not to thrust up into SPencer's mouth. Aaron pushed his head down into the bed, groaning. There was plenty enough that they could do without slick. Spencer kept pulling down on the cloth and Aaron pressed his legs together as much as they could go to help him get the underwear off. Aaron watch them go flying and frowned when landed on top of SPencer's dresser and fell behind. Aaron tried to get his fingers into Spencer's hair again to drag him up, but Spencer fought him after Aaron finally did get his fingers into it.

So close. Aaron could feel his orgasm it was so close. Spencer pulled off of him just before he tipped over, biting at the skin of Aaron's thigh to help cool his ardor. Spencer just stared at Aaron until Aaron finally pulled on him, trying to get Spencer up on him. Spencer allowed Aaron to pull him up just so far and then he stopped.

"Why don't we get on the bed all the way?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Aaron let go of Spencer and scooted back and turned to lay his head on the pillow. He hit something and pulled his head up. He looked down to see that it was Spencer's necklace. Aaron would be forever thankful that Spencer had gone back for it. Aaron grabbed it and held it up for Spencer to duck under. Spencer crawled up to where their cocks were brushing, and he bent down to allow Aaron to put the necklace on him. Aaron used his hold on it to pull Spencer all the way down to kiss him. Aaron could taste himself in that kiss and moaned into it. To Aaron, it was one of the best things about sucking cock, the taste of the other person on his tongue and then kissing them.

"You want it like this?" Spencer asked he separated them just enough to whisper the words.

"Yes."

"Just my hand or yours as well?"

"Yours," Aaron said.

Spencer arched his back so that he could get his hands between them, taking both of their cocks into it. The drag of skin on skin was just enough to keep Aaron from coming as soon as Spencer shut his eyes and moaned. Aaron held his eyes on Spencer's face, pulling him in for kisses every so often but just enjoying watching Spencer's face.

"Come on me, Spencer," Aaron whispered when he could feel Spencer's body shaking with the push to not tip over that edge. Spencer did though at Aaron's words. He gasped and moaned and shook with his release. Aaron felt Spencer's semen land on him. Spencer's hand didn't stop moving until just right when Aaron was pretty sure that he was getting too sensitive and then all it did was let go of himself and take hold of Aaron fully. Spencer's hand was slick with his release, and that alone tipped Aaron over.

Spencer shuffled around to lay down along Aaron's side, head on the bed right at Aaron's shoulder. Spencer pressed a kiss there, his leg thrown over Aaron's thighs. They were both a little sticky, but Aaron didn't care. They could clean up at any point the showers were so very much better than anything that Aaron had ever used before.

"Why is this necklace so precious to you?"

"My mother gave it to me before I went to Mars to take on an apprenticeship under Mr. Bray when I was fifteen. She told me that I was going to find out the secrets of the Traveler, but I didn't put much stock in that. The next time that I saw her in her person was at her funeral two years later. She and father died in a horrible accident. Moira and I had to make a decision, so instead of both of us giving up what we wanted, I moved Uilliam to live with me on Mars. He went to school there until he graduated. Mr. Bray made sure that he got into schooling. Moira was still working at a different Bray facility on Mercury. It's all I have that reminds me of mom."

"I would have gone back after it as well." Aaron reached over and fingered the edge of where the necklace was falling down onto the bed. "I'm glad that you did. I'm glad I am awake again."

"I didn't...I didn't even think. I just went. I couldn't lose it. It's all I have left of my family at all."

"When we can slip away, we can go out to where your family was and find everything. Even if I have to hold a gun on the Queen of the Awoken." Aaron ducked his head and turned over to where he could kiss Spencer. "Let's get cleaned up and we can cuddle and talk."

"Okay."

Aaron went back to his room, cleaning up and grabbing clothes but he didn't dress in them. He just had them for in the morning. Aaron unlocked his door so that the wolves could slip in there. Aaron didn't want to share the bed with them on his first night with Spencer. Aaron wanted to do something stupid like move into Spencer's room. They could turn the other into a sitting room or something. There were places in the City that sold furniture.

Spencer was laying down on the bed when Aaron came back in. The sheets were tangled around his waist leaving his chest visible to Aaron. Aaron laid his clothes on top of the dresser and picked up his others and tossed them into the room onto his bed before shutting the door. He did lock it. It was the only thing that would keep the wolves out. The knob between the rooms was a long handle that was pushed down.

"What about your family?" Spencer asked as Aaron slipped into the bed. Aaron tugged on Spencer to pull him from the wall. Aaron liked to sleep next to the wall. Spencer grinned as he scooted to the center of the bed and settled there, giving Aaron room to get into the bed but not enough for him to be able to get comfortable without touching Spencer. Aaron plastered himself along Spencer's body and made sure that Spencer knew that he didn't want to be anywhere else.

"My father killed my mother not long after my little brother was born. I tried to protect Sean, but after I was an adult, I couldn't be there all the time. I came home one day, and father had beat Sean half to death. I tried to stop him, and from what I gather he killed the both of us. Haley resurrected me, and there was a body with me. Skelton at that point but still. There was a necklace that I had given Sean wrapped around the base of the neck. I was at the base of the castle that had been built long before but taken over by father. He was one of the WArlords that the Iron Lords fought. I went right to them after I buried Sean's body. I returned the favor and put my father in the ground many years later."

"I've read a little about the Warlords. More now that I am intrigued by the Iron Lords. You have more experience than Morgan, are you going to step up and take over?" Spencer tugged Aaron's arm over his body and started to play with his fingers. He lifted the hand up at one point and kissed the palm.

"I don't know. I don't want to take the team from him, but you've not been there long enough for him to get used to being a leader. I just...I don't know."

"Hmm." Spencer burrowed down into the pillows a little more. "I want to find my family or whatever is left of them. I'm afraid what it means that I didn't get to finish my mission."

"I promise that when we can slip away, I will help you find what we can. Like I said I'll hold a gun on the Queen."

"There isn't a lot known about the place that the Awoken call home now, The Reef is it? I asked a few of the Awoken that I had met that came from there but nothing. They are scared of talking, which if there is a Queen ruling them I can understand it."

"Yes. There isn't a lot known at all. Rumors more than anything else and no one knows what to believe. Nothing will serve us except going there. I'm not scared of a Queen. I fought Warlords who could resurrect until we killed their Ghosts. Whoever is waiting at the Reef doesn't scare me."

"I'm more worried about what I might not find."

"No matter what you have a family here with us, with JJ and Prentiss and Rossi and Morgan and more importantly with Luna, Helo, and I."

"And you are enough." Spencer's body went limp, and Aaron figured that he was worn out in more ways than one. Aaron stayed quiet, listening to Spencer's breathing deepening as they laid there. Once Spence was asleep, Aaron would let himself sleep but only then.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
